Cause and Effect
by Unmei Sama
Summary: "You can't keep running away from this...from us". Not that he could but he can try. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** TeenWolf belongs to Jeff Davis

This is my first TeenWolf story its just popped up one night till I couldn't sleep so the result being this story. Not an original idea but not a copy either, there is a plot well I hope it is one. Some grammar, spelling and language mistakes are to be expected, point them out to me and I'll try my absolute best to correct them. Bare in mind that quotes from novels, lyrics and movies will be incorporated into this story neither belonging to me but to their respective creators. This fic is set after the events of Season3 just so you not confused, there will be mentions of other seasons as well.

**Summary :** Things were supposed to go back to normal at least that's what Stiles thought. But as he looked at his own reflection he knew that some things could never be the same. "I think I'm losing my mind"

**Main pairing :** Derek and Stiles the rest will be mentioned as time progresses

Chapter 1

21 days, 504 hours, 1814400 seconds and counting Stiles ticked off, placing the red marker atop of his messy table. Looking around he saw how messy his room actually was, not the he hadn't noticed before or anything is just well he didn't give a shit then. But seeing the mess now definitely made him cringe, dirty clothes littered the floor as well as empty pizza boxes and notes that probably consisted of valuable info about the supernatural world. Not wanting his hard work to go to waste he set about cleaning his room, quickly going downstairs to fetch some cleaning supplies and a few trash bags.

Well that took longer than it was supposed to he thought gathering all his dirty clothing. _Might as well put this in the washer. _Having trouble maneuvering his heavy load, he tripped but quickly got hold of himself only to hear a loud thud beside him. Looking down he spotted his phone blinking straight at him from the floor. He slowly got to pick it up making sure not to drop any article of clothing, grabbing the phone with shaking hands. Stiles simply stared at it not making a move to unlock nor read whatever messages sent to him. His hands fisted around the phone as he tried to calm his nerves down. _Breathe just breathe Stiles do not panic, that's it breathe_... Giving up he chucked the phone onto the bed and hurried down to the laundry room. Now to any normal person this might be misinterpreted as him running away but he would describe more as moving at a very fast pace. Definitely not running. Nope.

•••••••

"Tap against the table any longer and I might have to cuff your hands to that chair"

"What?"

"Your hands Stiles" the Sheriff tiredly pointed out.

"Oh yeah...Sorry about that dad" Stiles said awkwardly twisting his hand away from the table and resting it onto his lap.

Now for a single dad John would like to think that he'd done a pretty good job raising his son, despite the fact it was almost impossible to keep Stiles in check. His son was both a blessing and curse( a good sort of curse) and now looking over his son once more he noticed how he kept gnawing on his lips, an obvious sign that he was either in trouble or has caused trouble. Sighing in defeat he addressed his son.

"What did you do this time?"

"What? No! Dad come on...I mean I know that I- but this is not like-... You know what? Its just not what you thinking okay"

"Well what I'm I thinking Stiles?"

"That I'm in some sort of trouble..." **cough **"...as usual"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that?" John said raising a subtle brow at his son, watching as the said teenager sink further into his seat opposite to him. Groaning out loud Stiles buried his face into his hands as he mumbled out something only for it to be muffled by his hands.

"Wanna try that again son?"

"Scott blew me off...again" he huffed out loud rubbing a hand over his face.

"Well its not exactly the first time th-"

"Stay with me dad...yeah I get it okay, its not the first time but back then I let it happen. Scott wanted Allison so bad I thought why not? Scott had **never** gotten that lucky before so I let it slip because that's what a **best friend** does"

"Then what's so different now?" John pressed looking earnestly at his son searching for something that could help him. Stiles flinched at the question, why couldn't his dad just give him the standard 'father-to-son-advice' like any other normal dad? Instead of prying into his business.

_I just had to be the unlucky one huh?_ Finally making eye contact with his dad, his shoulders sagged as tried not to cave into himself.

"After the Nogitsune incident..." he started eyes having a distant look "... things fell back into place-not exactly but almost, everything was okay dad everyth-" he choked on a sob "t-then Scott-t and h-h-he" he whispered.

"Maybe he just needs some time alone to deal wit-"

And like an explosion Stiles went off , repressed feelings coming out all at once...

"**AND I NEEDED HIM!**" He screamed hands slamming down hard on the table causing the objects to rattle about **"did he think about that huh DAD!?"**. The lights flickered on and off and like a lifeline John gripped the sides of the dinner table trying his hardest to keep his composure. Stiles held up his trembling hands starring as black vine marks appeared on his arms. The sound of shattering glass brought him out of his trance like state, looking at his dad with a horrified look pasted on his face falling off his chair in the process.

"Dad I'm so... I didn't mean to.. Its just happened.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, so sorry..." Stiles pulled his knees into his arms rocking back and forth repeating the same words over like a sick mantra. Shocked beyond belief John hurried over and wrapped his son in a tight hug, whispering comforting words.

"What's wrong with me?" Stiles choked out

"Nothing is wrong with you son, nothing..."

Placing Stiles head against his chest John's heart broke little by little as he listened to his only son sob. Last time he remembered seeing his son this broken was when he was 11, Scott and himself had wandered off into the woods without telling anyone. Next thing he knew he was being called to the hospital by the local nurse, thinking something had gone terribly wrong he had left work in a rush, almost running over a few people on his way there. When he eventually got there a drenched Stiles practically crashed into him sobbing uncontrollably against his legs, as much as he was relieved to know his son was okay he knew something was off. Apparently Stiles had played a little bit too close to the river, tripping and falling into the deep waters. Scott had jumped after his son knowing that Stiles couldn't swim then, after pulling them back to safety. His asthma kicked in full force and with no asthma pump in sight things had gotten complicated really fast. John remembered how devastated his son was because of it and 6 years later the same best friend who had risked his life to save Stiles. Is now doing the damage, deciding not to think about it any longer. John picked up his now sleeping son and carried him to his room, placing him on ruffled bed. Taking a seat he watched over Stiles worry layered over him like a second skin. _Claudia what I'm I going to do?_

•••••••

Starring at the ceiling had a certain appeal, it offered piece of mind a sort of blankness that closes off your brain to the rest of the world. To the reality that is sometimes too hard to face blinking his eyes into focus, Stiles turned his head to side looking out the window. Summing up all his will power he sat upright picking up his phone off the night stand, tapping against it and reading off the screen.

_**51 missed calls**_

_**162 unread messages**_

Frantically turning the phone around in his hands Stiles checked if it really was **his **phone..._aaannddd its my phone or my phone has a doppelganger that I don't know about. Yeah I'm going with that beca-_

His phone suddently vibrating caused him to jump up dropping the device in sheer surprise, falling off the bed hands hurriedly felt around the floor until he got a hold the slim the screen once he answered...

"H-ellow?" he croaked out.

"Stiles?"

"Dad? Oh eerr wassup dad?"

"Wassup dad? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour and the best you got is "wassup dad"?"

"That was you?...I mean I was still in bed"

"Its 3pm"

"I'm an excessive sleeper?..."

"And I want your ass outta bed"

"Yes sir"

"Listen I won't be home until late tonight, will you be able to manage on your own?"

"I'm not a kid anymore dad and could you stop worrying? I'm fine okay jeez its been three days"

"Fine see you later then?"

"Later... and be careful yeah?"

"Always I'm kiddo.."

With that Stiles ended the call sighing in relief his dad was going to be the death of him one day, starring at the ceiling once more he took one last look at the blank covering._ Its time I get back to the real world, first stop Deaton_. What had taken place three days ago was still fresh in his mind, infact it scared the shit out of him quiet frankly, his magic should have** not** fluctuated like that. Deaton had said that he was too weak to perform anything other than the basics but here he was pulling another X-men on his dad. He needed to fix this there was only so much his dad could take before reaching his breaking point. Climbing out of bed he quickly picked through his closet taking out clean clothes heading straight for the shower. _I need to fix this_.

Getting to the vet hadn't taken too long shaking off his nerves Stiles opened the back door letting himself in. Due to previous encounters with the supernatural, the veterinarian had allowed Stiles and the rest of the gang to use the back door to avoid any awkward situations with the rest of the human population.

"Hello anybody home?" looking around he caught sight of a slightly ajar door "Deaton?" opening the door and found that it was empty, _strange. _

"Hello Stiles" a voice sounded from behind him causing him to jump ten feet off the ground.

"Could you **NOT** do that please, its creepy you just don't sneak up on people like that..." clutching the fabric against his heart very tightly, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat down.

"What can I do for you?" Deaton calmly asked slowly walking into the room and placing a file onto a steel table.

"Eeh yeah I came here to give you these" he said pulling out two leather covered books with unique design to them " and I wanted to ask you a few questions about this whole magic thing"

"Go right ahead"

Shifting uncomfortably Stiles started "Err... well is it hmm normal for one's magic to err sort of...maybe, kind of-ish in some freakish way...fluctuate out of control?". Deaton fixed him with a serious look making him anxious.

"Its depends considering that your magic is not too strong, fluctuations among your kind is rare, humans that is"

"That's what I thought as well until three days ago an-"

"Three days ago?"

"Yes why? Did I miss something here?"

"It would make sense..." Deaton trailed off

"Deaton?" he asked waving his hands in front of the veterinarian's face _come on man you can't deja vu on me right now. _

"Three days ago Derek and his pack approached me about a body their found in the woods-..."

"Body? What body...a body was found?"

"...apparently whatever negative energy that had been there linked with your leaking magic thus creating a fluctuation"

"I leak too? That is just great, awesome actually, now about that corpse found in the woods.." Stiles inquired "is there anything else I should know about maybe? Besides dead people's bodies of course...just...you know **curious**"

"A pack meeting was called two nights ago I assumed Scott or Derek informed you about it"

_A pack? Since when is it there a fucken __**pack **__and why I'm I finding about this now. Oh so help me..._

"Stiles...? Is there someth-"

The sound of a door slamming against a wall echoed throughout the sterile room leaving a very stunned Deaton frowning in confusion.

Stiles quickly jumped into his Jeep shutting the door with a little bit too much force, harsh breaths could be heard as he struggled to contain his emotions. Knuckles turned white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened, starting the car he pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. But the driving didn't last long as he suddenly pulled off the road and clumsily stumbling out of the car. His world was spinning as he dropped down to his knees Stiles tried to hold on to reality but slowly the pressure in his chest become too much. Falling face first into the dirt last thing he saw was a car passing by before slipping into unconsciousness.

•••••••

_Arrgh my neck hurts...why the hell is my bed so damn cold? _

Groggily sitting up he noticed that he wasn't in his room nor anywhere that resembled it. _The hell?_ Without warning bile rose up in his throat and soon he was emptying out his stomach content. Spitting out the last vile remains of the bodily fluid he wiped his mouth. Looking at his surroundings Stiles realized that he on the side of the road, he must have passed, standing up he clumsily climbed into his Jeep. Pulling out his phone the time read just a few minutes past ten, breathing a sigh of relief he started his car and drove off...oblivious to the pair of eyes staring at him from a distance.

"Dad? You home?" gently he closed the door behind him Stiles quickly climbed upstairs heading to his father's bedroom " hey dad? Sorry I'm l-..."trailing off his eyes caught sight of light coming out of his bedroom. _I don't remember leaving my light on nor switching it on..._

Cautiously he approached his room hands immediately going for the baseball bat he always kept in the hall's closet. Lifting it up to eye level he kicked opened his door swinging the bat in every direction he could reach. His heart almost bursting out of his chest and fear filled eyes darting around the room only to find it empty? Lowing the bat he walked further into the room taking a deep breathe and falling backwards on to his bed, _that was interesting. _Turning his head to the side a frown marred his features, sitting up he picked up the blue note stuck to his bedpost.

_**Meeting at my loft tonight at 11pm, you better be there!**_

_**P.S. Pick up your damn phone!**_

_**~Derek**_

_Only recognizes my existence when you need something hmm? _Digging in his pocket he pulled out a lighter and placed the note right above the small flame_. Oops! Clumsy me. _He watched as the flames licked at the paper until nothing was left but ash. Once that was done he headed downstairs with a bounce to his steps, reaching the fridge and pulling out ingredients as well chucking down a can of coke. A few seconds later his phone vibrated through his jean pocket, taking it out he read the pop view message.

_**Ping!**_

_**Dude why aren't you picking up your phone?**_

_**Stiles?**_

_**Are you there?**_

_**This isn't funny man. **_

_**From: Scott**_

"I was trying to be funny..."

_**Conversation deleted! **_With a sigh he "accidently" slipped his phone in a jug full of water. "I guess I need a new phone then..." The front door opened and in came his dad balancing a pizza box in one hand while the other closed the door.

"Hey kiddo got us your favorite"

_Who needs friends when you have a dad like his? Not him..._

"That's great I was just making a salad" he said chopping up a tomato "so dad how do you feel about a new phone?"he asked popping a baby tomato in his mouth.

"Why would yo-" raising his eyebrows John gave his son a skeptical look "Stiles your phone is-"

"I'm well aware of its state"

"Should I even ask?"

"Preferably not...now about that new phone..."

•••••••

Review, review, review! Feedback would be great :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis

I feel like I'm jumping head first into a pool that probably doesn't have any water. But fingers crossed this story comes out right.

As I said before words from lyrics, movies etc... Will be use here but **none** **belong** to me okay?

**Note :** Malia and Stiles never had a relationship in this fic but they did the deed. Kira and her family left town and Allison is alive so Argents are still in town. Erica and Boyd are alive as well and Isaac stayed.

•••••••

Chapter 2

_**"I used to go out to parties**_

_**And stand around**_

_**'Cause I was too nervous**_

_**To really get down**_

_**And my body yearned to be free"**_

Now this was not the type of music he usually surrounded himself with but today was a very special day for Stiles. Yes a special day like invention-of-flying-cars special and so a theme song was obviously necessary.

_**"So I got up on the floor and found**_

_**Someone to choose me**_

_**No more standin' along the side walls"**_

Shaking his hips to the funky tune he completely lost himself to the song, ignoring the odd looks people kept passing at him. So what if he was dancing in the aisle of the supermarket while buying groceries? It was good exercise, innovative and well self explanatory, who needs the gym?

_**"Now I've got myself together, baby**_

_**And I'm having a ball" **_

"This should be good enough.." he whispered to himself looking at the calorie intake of the so "called" healthy snack box "..not so bad consid-"

_Crash!_

Losing his balance Stiles reached out for the trolley steadying himself onto the handel. Good mood ruined he lifted up his head prepared to dish out a piece of his mind. _What idiot crashes into..._Eyes landed on three persons he had thought and actually **prayed** to never have to see in his life-or the next-again, were standing right there in his line of vision. Groaning out loud he looked up skyward. _I thought we had agreed to stop screwing me over? _

"Hey Stiles" the blonde female purred.

"Oh would you look at that the big bad wolves" pushing his trolley to the side Stiles tried to move away from the group of teenagers. Only to be blocked by Isaac. _Now his day was really going to shit. _Huffing in annoyance he let go off the trolley and faced the young werewolves.

"What do you want Erica?"he asked lips set in a straight line.

"Well your co-operation would be nice for one" she said walking towards a clearly annoyed Stiles and deliberately tapping a wolfed out nail against the metal edge of the trolley.

"Really now?"he sarcastically drawled out "call me when you get it yeah?"and with that he roughly pushed his way forward moving along the aisle and towards the till.

_Of course they would do something like this... _He thought roughly placing some of the groceries atop of the conveyor belt.

"Stiles..."

"Take a hike Boyd" he said turning just enough to catch the apologetic look that painted the boy's features.

"...more bodies keep showing up" the wolf whispered head bowing down in shame, lifting up his head he starred right back at Stiles"...its starting to look like a massacre and none of us can seem to figure it out, you are the only o-"

"Let me stop you right there you got have 5 bucks on you? I'm kind of coming up short"

"Are you kidding me right now!" Erica sneered, while both Boyd and Isaac simply raised their brows.

"Okay so no 5 bucks then that's cool, who needs this much shaving cream anyways" chucking the bottle to one side for emphasis, quickly paying for the goods he collected his bags and headed straight for the exist.

Not giving up Isaac hurriedly followed after the older teen, he had come too far to give up now.

"Stiles!? Dammit STILES! Could you just wait for a second?"

"Could you fuck away for a second?"

"Just LISTEN TO ME!" Isaac shouted

"No you **listen** if I ever see any of **you**" nodding his head at the two behind Isaac" within a 5 meter radius from me, I'll have you thinking the Argents are freaken saints compared to me"

Leveling them with a cold look he turned around and walked away leaving three very stunned wolves behind him. He could've kept his cool and let them have their way, let them convince him that he had an obligation to the people of Beacon Hills but that would've been him bullshitting them because he had already been feed that too many times to care anymore. But he won't let that happen not again, they were doing just fine without him and they will continue to be so.

_What is it they always say? For a every action there is a reaction... And who I'm I to defy the laws of physics ?_

•••••••

"...what about a wendigo the injures to the bodies look more of a creature who eats flesh"

"No, no wendigos eat flesh not tear it apart"

"Yes but you have to consider the missing organs"

As the group of people swatted back and forth with possible theories, a loud creak resounded throughout the large place causing all heads to turn to the opening door. In came three figures each smelling heavily of defeat and exhaustion.

"Did you find him?"

All three nodded their heads but it was Isaac who spoke up "Yeah I guess we did"

Picking up on their uneasiness Derek abandoned his place on the couch and focused on his pack. "What happened?"

Licking his lips nervously Isaac responded with a slight wince"he didn't want to hear any of it, it was like talking to a complete stranger"

"I got that feeling too" Erica pitched in shaking her head while Boyd hung to the shadows keeping quiet.

"Are you sure this is Stiles we talking about?" Lydia asked as she descended the stairs book in hand and a skeptical look marring her features. Derek raised a brow at that wondering how she had gotten up there without him noticing dismissing it he then turned to Peter who was still buried deep in his research.

"I feel you starring at me I'm I truly that handsome Derek?"

"No but something tells me you know something we don't"

Silence settled in as everybody turned their attention towards Peter, who pointedly ignored them. Just when the silence became too much all five werewolves in the loft went stiff as the smell of overwhelming fear, urgency and blood attack their senses. Without a second thought all exited the loft, Lydia following right behind them knowing nothing good could come out of this.

"Somebody help! Derek! I need help..."a familiar voice screamed.

As they drew nearer the scent of blood became stronger coming to a halt at the sight of a bloodied Scott carrying a heavily bleeding Stiles. Both a gruesome sight to behold, blood dripped from their hair and flowed like water off their bodies bathing the earth below in red.

"Please help h-he's bleeding I can't ...it won't sto-op" choking on a sob he collapsed on his knees clutching the soaked fabric of their clothing tightly. Snapping out of his reverie Derek ran towards them heart pounding against his chest, stomach churning in the worst possible way. He felt sick all of a sudden as he kneeled down next to Scott trying to assess the damage.

"Somebody call Deaton" he said dread pooling in the pit of his belly as his eyes landed on the almost if not fatal wounds." Did you not hear me?" glaring at the group of frozen human statues "dammit I said **CALL DEATON!**"

"Maybe a hospital wou-" Isaac started only to be cut off midway through his sentence.

"They will both bleed out before they get the proper help" Derek finished and like an on switch everybody started moving.

Refocusing his attention back on Scott who was now cradled in his arms, he watched as the True Alpha tightly hold onto his best friend, tears pouring down his face like rainfall. Choking on sobs as mumbled about, Derek finally looked at Stiles and almost wished he hadn't, the teenager's chest was cut open and the flesh around it turning an angry purple.

"Stiles p-please wake up" _choke_ "please please open your eye-es...Stiles"

The pain-physically and emotionally- was unbearable looking at the two friends he hoped that both survived because if this is what it felt like when one of the two was dying. He doesn't want to imagine what it would feel like if one actually did. A sudden shaking bought him out of his thoughts realizing it to be Scott, who was now convulsing as black goo dripped from his mouth. _Shit! _Spotting a shell shock Lydia he addressed her.

"Lydia? Lydia! I need you to tell-... Lydia snap out of it! I need you to get your hands on medical supplies, as much as you can get okay? **Lydia!** I really need you to focus" still shell shocked Lydia got up and headed to the loft, legs shaky with each step.

Never had he felt so useless in his life then he did right then and just when he thought things were getting better.

•••••••

_Giggles filled the room as two young boys chased each other around the cluttered room, throwing pillows at one another. Suddenly harsh intake of breath echoed through the room followed by the sound of an inhaler being used. _

_"Scott? I'm sorry I didn't mean to run so much" a very young and toothless Stiles said lips quivering as tears settled in his eyes. Giggles left the hunched form of Scott "Hey its not funny!" Stiles whined punching his friend in the shoulder. _

_"No its not but you are" Scott said trying and failing to hold in his laughter"you such a worrywat"_

_"I'm not a worrywat and I'm not talking to you either because you a meanie" Stiles piped out pouting as he crossed his arms across his small chest. _

_"... Come on you can't stay mad at me forever" without warning Scott leaped like a jaguar and tickled Stiles. _

_"Stop it..haha I'm hahahaha Scott! Haha..."_

_Their tickling game lasted until both gave up due cramping stomachs and finally they threw themselves onto the bed. Remembering something Stiles dug into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet, quickly he placed it around his friend's wrist. _

_"Stiles what's this?" Scott questioned admiring the leather bracelet. _

_"A present since you all better now, I can finally give it to you"_

_A blush tinted Stiles cheeks as he nervously chewed on his lips, avoiding eye contact. A few seconds later he felt something around his neck and looked down to find a necklace nestled perfectly around his neck. Eyes widened in surprise head lifting up to look at Scott, who too had a blush tinting his cheeks. _

_" I wanted to surprise you but you gave me this and well...__**oomf **__" and like that both boys were embracing, pulling back Stiles grinned and placed a baby kiss on Scott's lips. Realizing what he'd done Stiles face became as red as a tomato. _

_"Dude you look like a tomato"_

_"Shut up"_

_"Boys would you come downstairs this pizza is not going to eat itself you know"_

_"Coming!" They said in unison and just before they ran for the door Scott turned around and perked Stiles on the lips. Running full speed ahead towards the door "Last one there is a rotten egg". Smiling like an idiot Stiles ran after his friend not the least bit regretful that his first kiss had been with Scott. _

•••••••

Being locked away in a room for 120 hours is enough to drive anyone crazy well that's what he believed anyways. Not to say it was without purpose that he was confined in one. 

_**"He slipped into a coma"**_

_**"A coma?"**_

_**"Yes I'm no doctor Mr Stilinski but he had been completely unresponsive to any stimuli for these past three days"**_

Yep a coma... crazy right? Most unexpected news he had ever woken up to actually, first thing he remembered seeing was his dad passed out on a chair next his makeshift recovery bed. When he had regained full consciousness his father had embraced like no father had embraced a son before and he held tightly to that moment drawing every bit of strength he could from it.

_**"Stiles what happened?"**_

Always the famous question they ask you is that like answering the question would somehow solve everything.

_**"He won't talk to any of us."**_

_**"Son they're only trying to help."**_

Help? Did he look like someone who needed help hmm? They hold him against his will even when he had demanded to go to an actual hospital and he's the one that needs help? No...he could charge them for kidnapping, who's to say he won't go to the cops after he escapes? But then again his dad was backing up this whole operation, how ironic huh? Though that didn't stop him from trying either after his failed attempt the first time they had actually chained him to the bed, restraining most his movements. Looking at his feet he spotted the black and blue bruises around his ankle, it was to be expected though with all the struggling he did trying to remove them. Getting up from the bed he started pacing up and down the room undoubtedly aggravating his wounds, not that he cared at this point. _They think they can keep me here? Me? They don't know me no, no I'm getting out. Do you hear I'm getting OUT!_ Pulling at his hair he looked towards the full length mirror in the room, his reflection was not one he associated himself with. No matter how hard he tried whoever was starring back at him was not Stiles-this Stiles looked more of a modern day Frankenstein wrapped in bandages. Black bags lined thick around his blood shot eyes, skin pale and clammy to the touch, arms and torso covered in dirty bandages. Trembling at the sight Stiles looked away trying to hold back all his emotions- hate, disgust, shame...anger. Picking up the nearest object, which was a tray of untouched food, he threw it at the mirror causing it to crack.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he screamed curling into himself.

_2640 hours and counting_.

Subconsciously hands reached out for the necklace around his neck, holding it against his heart like a life force.

••••••

_Oh fuck again with the passing out? Really Stiles? _Feeling an odd burning sensation against the skin of his torso Stiles opened his eyes to find Derek? Swapping at his wounds with alcohol.

"What are y-"

"Cleaning your wounds before they get infected"

"Never pictured you as the doctor type" Stiles whispered.

"Yeah well you not exactly easy to work with"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Ignoring the question Derek stuffed the dirty bandages in a plastic bag, pulling out new ones and placing them next to Stiles.

"Oh yes the silence...do you ever just answer a question..no? Yes? Maybe?"

"Go take a shower I need to wrap the fresh bandages soon" Derek said nodding his head towards the door leading to the adjoined bathroom, throwing a towel his way. Stiles eyes traveled down realizing that he was covered in nothing but baggy sweat pants obviously belonging to someone else. Quickly dismissing his state of undress he quickly got up and found that the chain around his ankle gone. That was a nice change he then stretched his back bending low enough to see the slightly opened door. Not thinking twice about it his legs moved on their own accord drawing him closer to what he considered his freedom.

"The hell do you think you're going?" Derek growled roughly pulling Stiles back by his waist.

"The fuck outta here!"

"What is your **problem**?!" Derek asked voice raising a few octaves eyes searching Stiles' honey brown.

"You ARE!" Stiles shouted "..you and everybody else I just to want to go home! What's so difficult to understand?" struggling against the hold around his waist.

"You not fucking serious...we are just trying to help and that's not easy with you being so stubborn!"

"So much for your help look at me now" Stiles mumbled and just as those words left his mouth, his back collided with the wall behind him. Angry red eyes starring down at him while hot breath fanned across his face.

"Know what? I'm done" and like that his body was pushed aside followed by the banging of the door. Shakily standing up Stiles picked up the towel from the floor and headed for the bathroom, turning on the shower he stripped his clothing and stepped under the spray of water.

_**"Stiles what happened to you two?"**_

_**"Son you need to say something"**_

_**"Let us help you"**_

Maybe he was being selfish and plain childish not saying anything about what happened to him and Scott. But then again these were the same people who disregarded him for weeks on end when he had needed them the most, what could they do now? Whatever was out there had been there way before he knew there was another supernatural in town. Everything was dandy without him why ask for help from some one like him? Sliding down the shower wall he wrapped his arms around his mid-section desperately trying to hold himself together. _Pain_-he felt it everywhere in his chest, oozing out of his pores coloring the skin, it was absolutely maddening. _I can't take this I need to get out of here... _Looking down he saw black vines appearing around his forearms pulsing as they spread to the rest of his body_._

_Not again..._

••••••

Sound died among the group as the lights flickered on and off around the loft, Derek stood up from his sitting position. While Isaac, Peter and Lydia looked at each other before all were submerged in darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia whispered.

"I don't know..." Derek answered eyes trained in the direction of the room Stiles was receeding in.

••••••

Review pleeeeeaaassse :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis

For those who are reading this hope you enjoying it so far , sorry for all those mistakes. Some are deliberate but anyways let me not bore you.

Enjoy :) !

Chapter 3

Hands shook as nerves wrecked through the already fidgety body, sweaty palms continuously pressed against the leg of damp grey sweat pants. _This is ridiculous_ he thought standing up from his place atop the stairs, picking up the bowl of now cool soup with him. He was going to walk in there be awesome and reheat this soup dammit! Cautiously descending the stairs he took note of the two pairs of eyes following his movements, ignoring the scrutiny legs loyally carried him over to the small kitchen. Once in the small space the teen easily located the microwave pulling the silver handel and placing the chilly ceramic object inside.

"...where is that start button there we go!..."

"What are you doin' outta bed?"

Turning around he looked at the said person and back at the microwave "Well uhh the soup was kind of "__clearing his throat he continued"..cold felt like I was sipping ice cold pis-..water! Yeaah " he finished awkwardly crossing his arms across his chest. There he said it! He could totally pull of the whole _I-got-attacked-but-now-I'm-like-super-normal-and-not-acting-crazy-and-my-soup-is-cold-questions pssssht_, releasing a calming breath he looked straight at Derek who was giving him a look accompanied by the infamous glare. _Greaat does he ever not glare at people? You would swear he was born like that. Probably was labeled the glaring baby...Congratulations! Its a...very intense baby boy! Oh wait with a slight tang of assholity. _

"You need to be in bed resting" Derek said head nodding towards the stairs. Huffing in annoyance Stiles faced the alpha wolf. 

"Look in case you haven't noticed I've been stuck in a coma for three days not two not one but **three**. That's enough rest thank you very much and honestly your soup sucks" loud coughing/laughing quickly followed after that "its like drinking dirty dish water with huge chunks of dog food. I need** REAL** food Derek...you know...greasy bacon and scrambled eggs basically anything NOT so-"

"Stiles"

"-oup because uhmm...Yeah?"

"Shut up"

_How typical_, rolling his eyes Stiles turned his attention to Isaac who was still choking on laughter. "Yoh what you guys eat around here?"

Composing himself Isaac looked from Derek to Stiles then slowly stood up, mind made up and headed for the kicthen-making sure to avoid Derek on the way there. Reaching into the cabinets he pulled out some items "Well eeh we have pancake mix, tinned tuna and some eggs in the fridge"

"I can work with that" Stiles said moving in the direction of the fridge only to lose his balance as a dizzy spill hit him. This was not good he thought as the floor below drew closer ,anticipating the impact.

"You idiot" he heard as regained his senses he felt strong arms wrapped right around his waist, steadying his balance."Are you always this stubborn" Derek harshly whispered making Stiles involuntarily shiver as warm breath ghosted over his ears. Subconsciously his body leaned into the warmth, sagging against the chest behind him as all energy left him. The feeling eliciting a soft gasp from his pale pink lips, the feeling euphoric was intense and blinding yet unknowingly welcomed. Too soon the warm body disappeared, the dull throb of bone deep pain returning with a vengeance causing honey brown eyes to open. That's when he saw the pained expression on Derek's face almost as if their simple contact had caused him literal pain.

"Isaac, the soup" the wolf gritted out eyes glowing red and back to the original color.

"Why? Nooo...it tastes like piss" Stiles whined hastily sitting up and facing the clearly distressed wolf. Who was in question fighting off a transformation-face contorting in way Stiles found disturbing." Uhh yeaa Derek...you-u kind of you know..."

Before he could say anymore a growl resounded throughout the room, stunning Stiles into silence.

Confused by what just happened Stiles raised an eyebrow at Isaac who simply shrugged and handed the bowl of soup to him. _Fucken fabulous shit in a bowl just what I need. _

•••••••

"So you goin' to tell me what happened or you just goin' to stare at that wall...?" Stiles asked nibbling on some chips as he flipped through a magazine. Sighing in exasperation Isaac rubbed the front his forehead trying to sooth out the slowly growing migraine."You just don't give up, do you?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders making a face at a particular page in the magazine.

"No offense but talking to you is kind of eerr w-weird?"

Shifting his attention to the now nervous Isaac the older teen furrowed his brows a bit in confusion"Okay fine I get that I wasn't _exactly_ the easiest of person to be around these past few days b-"

"Definitely.."

"-uut anyone who's been in a coma for three days is bound to freak out at some point right?"

An incredulous look met his chopped up explanation. _Of course he wouldn't believe him well no one said he didn't try. _

"I don't think it works that way..." Isaac said voice sounding miles away, shaking his head clear the said boy jumped to his feet. Patting dust off his slightly ruffled clothing, Stiles watched as the teen hurriedly walk from one end of the room to the next, seemingly searching for a specific item.

"Lookin' for something?"

"...aah yeeah... Got it!"

The exclamation was followed by the jingle of keys being waved around in victory and foot steps moving in the direction of the door.

"I'm going to...which key...ah there! Lo-ook for Derek" Isaac distractly announced before rushing out and kicking the door shut.

Stiles animatedly blinked his eyes._ Well he sure is in a hurry,_ and like that he was all alone. Bored and jittery he searched the room looking for anything to keep him focused. Discarding the magazine as it wasn't doing what it was supposed to be doing-distracting him. The absence of his Adderall proved to be more of inconvenience than anything righ then, he had gotten so used to the lull of morphine over the passed few days that the feeling of ants crawling under his skin felt foreign. Unable to sit around any longer he got up from the surprisingly comfy couch and walked around the spacious lounging area, eyes roaming in search of a distraction. With so much space one would think about filling it up or at least making it homey or whatever people are supposed to do with a place. But instead the place was all grey, dull and cold nothing inviting about it really, if Stiles had to live here any longer..._eeeh not likely._ But if he did he would probably-definitely- commit suicide, the place just gave off those vibes.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room as his feet padded along the cold concrete floor, a chill swept over the space causing his small body to shiver. Stiles tightly wrapped his arms around his body trying to lock the warmth in, gowsh how he missed home and the familiarity that came with it. It was so tempting to just up and leave, to get away from all of **this**. Heavens knows he wanted to, been wanting to since consciousness surfaced yet...here he was alone and unsupervised body unwilling to carry out the action that he so desperately wanted to do-_**leave**_. Dammit! Was it really that hard being selfish? Groaning in frustration he took a sharp turn and backtracked to the lounging area.

_Leave the dogs to fend for themselves they say... I do it and now I get punished for it like the universe hasn't screwed me over enough. _

He'd admit that most of his thoughts were fueled by emotions left unattended to and maybe that was a bad thing or not...all he knew was that it was suffocating and strangely enough therapeutic. Why couldn't he just walk away like everybody else?

_**"Stiles p-please wake up"**__**choke**_** "**_**please please open your eye-es...Stiles"**_

_Scott. _

Of course it had to be him because this whole torture fest wouldn't be fun without your best friend crying his eyes out, right?

_**"Stiles you have to stay awake okay?"**_

_**"...we almost there buddy just a few more minutes...please just-"**_

_**"...you are not allowed to die on me..."**_

Everything about that night became clear as day to him today, so clear that it burned holes through his already fragile state of mind. Carried from the Beacon Hills Preserve to this part town by a barely holding on Scott did that to a person. When Scott had shown up at his place that day it had not been totally unexpected not to say it was welcomed either. Stiles hadn't wanted to see him nor talk to him for that matter- anger was still directed towards his friend for how he had left him not so many weeks back. But when he saw Scott all that anger had shattered quiet literally-reduced to nothing but an empty hollowness. Now he was no werewolf but whatever he had felt that evening had scared him, shook him to the core. His heart painfully constricted at the surge of memories, leaving him slightly breathless. _Not now..._

Without warning his foot hooked under a rug causing him to trip and fall flat on his ass onto the cold concrete floor. _Ouch! Damn rug had it out for me, I could see it in its fluffy brownish suspicious looking...fur? Yes fur! Don't judge me okay!_

Hands pressed down against the rug as he attempted to get up from the floor, just then his fingers schemed across laminated material. Quickly retracting his appendage eyes wandered over the oak colored rug and spotted a photo laying just under the leg of the coffee table. What do we have here? He thought confusedly as he picked up the photo and almost wish he hadn't because seeing a body cut in a half was not on his 'feel good' menu today.

"Gruesome isn't ?"

Scrambling to his feet Stiles turned around only to bump into a solid chest ,wow this is really firm he thought as felt around the body of muscle. The sound of someone clearing his throat brought him out of his musings as he looked up to find Peter giving him an inquisitive look. Not one of his proudest of moments...

"You looked quite taken with that?" Peter said jerking his head towards the photo still clutched in his hand.

"..oh what? This? noooo not really, creeped out maybe" he said gently placing the picture onto the coffee table "But anyways why are you here? Ehmm just you know...would be less freaky?" Stiles asked arms tucking in under his armpits.

"I live here"

Jerkingly nodding his head he turned around and made a beeline for the stairs."Of course you do... well this was fun, you giving me a heart attack and all but sleep awaits"

"Stiles"

_Oh fuck it all to hell_ "Yeah?" he squeaked out cringing at the pitch of his own voice, yeah he really needed to work on that.

"You can't keep running away from this...from us" Stiles froze at Peter's words but the werewolf continued, stepping closer to the teenage boy with each word. "Your current predicament should tell you as much"

"Shut up"

A smirk stretched over pearly white teeth "I see my nephew is rubbing off on you"

"You couldn't just stay dead could you?"

Not answering Peter shrugged his shoulders as he headed for the door, pausing in his stride he gave one side glance to the still frozen teenager "I have done things that do not warrant my liveliness but even someone like me has reasons to stay amongst living" and with that he was gone.

Starring at the now closed door Stiles shifted his focus to the picture laying face down on the coffee table.

_I hate my life. _

•••••••

Gulping on a bottle of water last thing Derek expected was the sound of Stiles voice behind him.

"I'll do it"

Scowling in confusion he turned to face the former Nogitsune host- who currently had his arms folded into each other with a photo of a gruesome crime scene placed in front of him.

"Where did you get that?" he asked muscles rippling with tension at the sight of the picture.

"Does that even matter? I'm helping you and that's that"

Not having the energy to protest nor answer the said teenager Derek simply nodded his head in a aloof manner. He was exhausted and the last thing he needed was an argument with Sheriff's son. Dealing with Stiles had been nothing short of hell these past few days if he was willingly offering his help, that meant one less headache for the Hale wolf. Not dwelling much on the matter he focused the last of his strength rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat. Struggling to find anything that was easy enough to make he growled in frustration-playing with the idea of just giving up and heading over to his bed for a well deserved nap.

"There is some food left from this morning"looking up from his crouched down position he raised a brow at Stiles, who then cleared his throat and pointed to the fridge"..its in a blue tupperware container"

Not thinking twice Derek quickly opened the fridge and found the container, not wasting anytime he lifted the lid and a waft of different smells assaulted his senses. Inside were scrambled eggs, pancakes and two grilled tuna sandwiches. Should he even ask? Not really caring he popped the container into the microwave...

"So are you going to fill me in or what?"

"There is a pack meeting tomorrow night, your Dad can fill you in then" Derek responded while taking off his leather jacket."What does my dad have to do with any of this?"

Placing the garment on a nearby chair he walked over to the microwave and took out the reheated food. "That's something you going to need to ask him"

"Yeah well I don't understand why you would allow him to get involved in all of **this**" Stiles said wildly waving his hands he didn't look too happy about what had just been said but that was not Derek's problem.

"Some of us can't afford to think of ourselves **Stiles**, your father is the Sheriff of this town. Do you honestly think his job is getting any easier with all the dead bodies piling up?" The said teen's eyes cast downwards refusing to maintain eye contact with him, grabbing a fork. the older of the two decided to eating in his bedroom instead.

Once he was in the safety of his room he let out a shaky breath having to be around Stiles has not been without effort. Phantom pain still coursed through him from skin contact he had with Stiles this morning, whatever it is had his wolf prowling around and snapping its jaw in a threatening manner. He didn't like it...he didn't like it at all.

•••••••

He can't say that hadn't seen this coming his dad was bound to be involved of all of this somehow. Though that did not mean the bastard could point out the obvious to him, he had no right to tell him off about his selfish indulgence, he was not part of **"the pack". **So he was completely justified in his actions, he was no booty call for supernatural creatures, a little respect would be nice-well deserved if you'd asked him. The urge to leave was there ,always has been, just less persistent now that he'd set his mind on something. He would do this one **last time, **help his dad and...Scott, do whatever was needed of him then leave **for good. **Have a chance at a future where his existence actually mattered all the time and maybe-just maybe-live long enough to see his 25th birthday. He would let go of his "magic" probably ask Deaton to take it away if its possible or learn to control. Anything that got him a normal life he would do, **anything.**

_I'm going to live through this, you not allowed to die remember?_

•••••••

:) please review feedback is always great.

I'm sure you all have picked up on the three days time frame or not but its cool. I tried to insert some Sterek moment here but its not satisfying no worries next chapter there will be plus an explanation as to what happened to Scott and Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis

Hope those who are reading this are enjoying it or at least hanging in there (+.+). First TeenWolf fic ever and still scared shitless.

Chapter 4

"We were thinking about leaving and heading off to college, work towards an early acceptance"

John faced his son who was currently sitting just opposite of him in the lounging area, wringing his hands- a nervous habit of his when he had something to confess or tell the old man. Straightening his back John gave his full attention to what was being said, patience finally paying off.

"The night of the incident" Stiles clarified " I brought it up one time a few weeks back, playing with the idea of a somewhat normal life. Scott didn't take it well, he wanted stay, try and fix things work with Allison?". Taking a deep breath he fixed his father with a pleading look. "I-I-I snapped I didn't want anything that could tie us down to **this place**, dad I just wanted it to be the two of us like we've always talked about in the past."

"Its alright son not many of us could've survived as long as you have, asking to be normal does not make you a bad person nor a selfish one"

John watched his son's shoulders sag almost like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I get that dad but he didn't instead he blew me off, I got angry and let that cloud my judgement. That night he came to apologize said he was okay with the whole college deal as long we stayed friends"

John breathed a sigh of relief glad that whatever had caused conflict between the two boys had been resolved. Finally some progress was being made and things looked less dreadful.

"Son I kn-"

"I'm not done yet dad" a large intake of breath followed "I know I've been...difficult and even though it was not intentional I'm sorry for putting you through that. I don't know what came over me..."

John chuckled to himself releasing a puff of hot air as he fixed his son a fond look-that of a father who loved his son unconditionally.

"Not that I'm not happy that you feel better now" he pointed out arms flapping uselessing at his sides "but what spurred this moment of clarity?"

"Eer near death experience?"

"Aah.."

Of course because it wouldn't be Stiles if that didn't happen, rolling his shoulders he popped a few joints and relaxed as his muscles loosened up. Feeling his son's stare on him he opened an eye(not realizing that he had them closed) looking at the awkward teen, he huffed out a defeated sigh.

"What is it son?"

"Can I come go back home with you?"

How he hated that tone of voice and what usually followed after it, this wasn't going to end well, not for him at least." We talked about this Stiles-"

"Yes I know bu-"

"I can't protect you like they can son, there is only so much I can do. I'm not only your dad but I'm the sheriff of this town as well these two need to go hand in hand". Silence soon followed after those words until a whispered "fine" left pout lips, relief flooded his entire body after that. He got up and pulled his son in bone crushing hug, milking it till he was satisfied.

"You can't get rid of me you know, this should count as some form of illegal adoption"

"Ah huh whatever you say son"

•••••••

Freedom felt so good he could practically taste it-if not smell it. Oh how he'd longed for this, being cooked up in that depressing loft had kicked started the need to be free and yes like a bird in the sky soaring in case you're wondering. He had somehow convinced his dad to drop him off at the vet clinic, he refused to be a prisoner and had made it a point. One incident was NOT going to dictate his life, I mean have you seen his awesomeness? The idea of not sharing it with the world was absolutely absurd, turning a corner he headed for the back door of the clinic. Before he could even touch it the door swung open revealing a ruffled Scott, looking quiet shaken by the sight before him. Within a second he was enveloped in a suffocating hug which he in turn gladly returned, squeezing as tight as he possibly could. He missed this gosh had he missed it, that hug alone was enough to ground him, make him feel as if though he belonged and by the way Scott held him the feeling was mutual.

"He-ey buddy I love this whole soapy inspired scene...but I can't breathe" he whooshed out ,words sounding like air being blown out instead. Stupid werewolf strength he thought as much needed oxygen entered his clearly deprived lungs. The wolf didn't let go of him though simply held him close nuzzling into his neck and sniffing all around his neck. It oddly felt nice? "I don't know if this is a wolf thing but I-"

"Its a **pack** thing" Scott distractedly mumbled out still sniffing around him, at that Stiles heart skipped a beat."I thought I wasn't part of it".

Scott pulled him back looking at him with a confused expression marring his puppy like features."Yes you are, well to me you feel like pack" the teen tried to explain brows furrowing "why would you think otherwise?"

Stiles shrugged not really sure how to answer his friend, it sure felt good to know that Scott has always seen him as pack. That's all that mattered and should be enough to placate him "Forget about it anyways is Deaton around?"he asked watching as a hurt look passed his best friend's face-looking more like a kicked puppy.

"I can came to see you too Scotty" chuckling at the goofy grin that spread over Scott's face. Not wasting anymore time both boys went through the back door disappearing into the building.

The two teens were animatedly talking to each other, immersed in a conversation one would mistaken was of utmost importance, which in all honesty was nothing more than mindless babble. Both had gone to where Scott had last seen Deaton-one of the operating rooms-only to find that the elusive man was nowhere to be found or they had just been too lazy to look around the clinic. Lost to the world around them they failed to notice as the veterinarian enter the sterilized room.

"Hello Stiles glad to see you on your feet"

_What the?_

Soon Stiles found himself on his ass groaning out loud as he nursed the area he sure a bruise was to follow. _Damn does he ever not creep up on people?!_

"Sorry I didn't not mean to frighten you"

_Huh I'm sure you didn't. _

He glared at the floor as Scott pulled him to his feet "No its fine should've paid attention" he gritted out.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Once the pain had subsided the teenager stood a little bit taller and fixed Deaton with a determined look. "I actually wanted to ask you a few questions seeing as you the only walking B.H encyclopedia I know"

"I'll help anyway I can" the veterinarian stated.

Clearing his throat Stiles started. "During the time of the Darach crisis when Scott, Allison and I became our parents' surrogate sacrifices, you had said something about us opening a door in our minds. Well errrhm I-l-I was kind of " clearing his throat again "was wondering if it can ever be closed?"

An eerie silence filled the room as the older man shook his head in dismay.

"No I'm afraid not, why do you ask?"

Wringing his hands nervously Stiles looked around him trying hard not to let his nerves get to him. That did not sit well with him, avoiding the question he continued. 

"I **need** to know what you meant by 'my magic leaking' ?"

"Power drawn from nature is naturally supposed to be kept inside one's core. Not in your case apparently, when you had first requested to be taught your core was unstable. As expected from a possession such as the Nogitsune, I had faith that once you were exposed to Druid practices. You would once again find stability but now I see I had been wrong to assume that."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked feeling the close presence of Scott next him, he chanced a look and found that Scott wore a look of confusion but somehow one of understanding as well. He should probably get around to telling him about everything he had missed.

"I had overlooked the fact that Scott and yourself were essentially pack, once communication was lost both parties suffered. Pack ties are connected to the core and by unintentionally severing those ties, you unknowingly feed off some source of power that would cause your fluctuations" nodding to Stiles.

"Is that why I can't transform?" Scott asked finally adding to the discussion.

"You can't transform?" Stiles blurted out surprised by the information.

"Errr not anymore I feel better now that you're here, more in control"

"The bond between you two now acts as an anchor , automatically it works towards equilibrium but it does not mean you can transform just yet. Its quite simple really what happens on one side must happen onto the other."

Both teens shared a look processing the words being said. _This was bad, this was real bad._ Stiles frowned mind working fast.

"The day the first body was found I had lost control almost as if a flood of power had washed over me. I felt a link to this source of power like I knew where it came from"

"The nemeton" Scott said "that's the only thing in Beacon Hills strong enough to do that". Stiles nodded his head agreeing with his best friend.

"Yeah I think so too buddy and I also think we've got another sacrificing bastard in town"

•••••••

He didn't want to go back in there sleeping in the streets sounded like paradise compared to this-he won't die probably freeze his ass off but it would be worth it right? The freedom had tasted so good but now as he stared at the building in front of him, it seemed artificial. The day had been going so well only to be tainted by **this, **heaven knows he didn'twant to go in. Yet here he was stepping out the elevator for some unknown reason. He was stuck here until this whole thing blew over might as well grow some balls. Huffing he opened the door and let himself in.

"You back early" Isaac shouted across the room.

"Eh yeaah I got a lift from Scott" closing the door behind him "you eat yet?". He asked already walking over towards the kitchen.

"Do energy bars count?"

"No Isaac that's not food that's what we call a snack"

You'd think with appetites as theirs they would attempt to eat actual food. Isaac joined him in the kitchen searching the cabinets like he had the previous day. He really needed to buy some food around here, start pulling up his weight. _This is going to be a long stay. _

.

.

.

He had cooked chicken pasta for Isaac and himself, it was becoming clear to him that the younger teen couldn't feed himself to save his life. Stuffing the last of his clothes in the closet he turned to his 'new' bed where is laptop and books now lay. His dad was just the best period, sitting cross legged he looked at the blank A3 paper-a far cry from his trusty board but it will do. Not wasting anytime he picked up a marker and set to filling it with everything that he knew. Shutting down all senses he gave all this focus to the A3 paper.

"You cooked" a voice said.

He should probably get his heart checked, these many heart attacks was not good anyways.

"Somebody has to do it Derek, candy bars is not going to cut it" not looking up from what he was doing.

"You smell different"

"Went to the vet clinic you probably picking up all that moj- woah what are you doing?" Stiles screeched as Derek sniffed around him, he stepped a few inches away from Derek not liking how the wolf was all up in his personal space. As he did a low growl resounded throughout the room.

"Look I've had my fair share of wolfiness for the day and quiet frankly I'm just not comfortable with you just...doing whatever you were doing, your teeth close to my neck really does not fill me with happy times soooo I'm going to stand right here yeaaahhh"

Stiles watched as Derek quickly matched out the room, hands fisted at his sides. He let out a soft sigh as fingers brushed against the area Derek's stubble had made contact with his skin. Realizing what he was doing he dropped his hand immediately, picking up the marker from the place on the floor and continued working. Pushing what happened at the back of his mind.

•••••••

**Please review and give feedback :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to EVERYONE reading this!

I wanted this chapter to be longer but then it would totally clash with whatever I'm trying to acheive, so expect longer chapters from now on.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis

Chapter 5

A wet splash resounded throughout the small space followed by dry heaving and a toilet flushing. Getting up from his place on the floor the figure proceeded to then rinse his mouth, ridding it of the acidic fluid. His hands shook from the strain, walking into the bedroom he found all his books and papers he'd been working on sprawled onto the floor. Yeah that's probably going to stay there for a while he thought deliberately stepping over the mess and picking up his phone from the corner of the bed. Once done unlocking the screen he went straight to his messages.

**Scott: Got off work early, I'm coming over. **

**Stiles: The "meeting" starts 10pm dude, early much?**

**Scott: Nope! I need to show you something I found in the forest. **

**Stiles: Please tell me you're joking coz you need to be a dumbass to go there alone...Oh wait nvm. **

**Scott: Lol shudup! See you in 10!**

**Stiles: Cool beans :)**

"Ah so that's what got my nephew in such a pernicious mood..."

_Oh this is just great another reason to commit suicide in this dreadful place. _

"..you practically reek of **him**"

"If by him you mean Scott then yes now we've established that, the door is opened for you to leave anytime"

"And here I thought we were bonding"

"What do you want Peter?"

He was in no mood to be talking to a psychopathic werewolf, it never ends well when that werewolf is Peter Hale. Not that he blames the guy he did after all burn to a crisp eight years ago, probably burned away some of his sanity as well. Though that did not mean he had to be comfortable around the older man.

"Nothing you can offer me right now but perhaps later on?" he mused out loud leaning against the wall next to Stiles' bedroom door.

_It would be a cold day in h-_

"How nice of you to join us Scott.." That was quick Stiles thought spotting his friend standing in the door way, clutching a paper bag-a little but too tightly in his opinion- in one hand. "I take that your mother received my gift?"

Instead of responding Scott turned towards a complacent looking Peter and shoved the paper bag in his chest. "Stay away from my mom, seriously you are **not** her type"

The older man merely glanced at the paper bag and back at Scott, fixing him with undefinable expression his on face. "That's a real shame" he muttered before exiting the room leaving the two teenagers.

"He is going for your mom again, isn't he"

"Yeah but that's the diluted version"

"He just doesn't know when to give up does he?"

"You have no idea"

.

.

.

He honestly didn't know how Scott survived without him sometimes but here he was...**alive**. His little trip to the forest actually proved to be useful even if it was stupid for him to go by himself.

"You think it belongs to a hunter? It looks pretty standard to me, could belong to anyone really." he said tilting the arrow to get a better look at it.

"That's what I thought too but look at the tip, there is a crest same as what is on the Argent's arrowheads. Different crest though"

Scott was right there was a crest at the tip, the crest was made up of a snake's head-a cobra to more precise. He drew the tip closer to him only for his friend to snatch it out of his hand.

"Don't put it so close!"he hissed "something was coated on this arrow I can't really tell what but it smells funny"

_Now he tells me. _

"Did you talk to Allison about this yet? Maybe she might know something?"

Silence befall the two boys after the mention of Scott's dysfunctional girlfriend. The teen shifted uncomfortably besides Stiles but muttered an answer through the awkward silence.

"Its over, for good I think I just don't see us going anywhere anymore."

"This just got depressing..."

A bitter laugh filled the room "Naaw I saw it coming anyways."

Not wanting to upset his friend any further Stiles changed the topic, to be honest he was glad that his friend ended his relationship with Allison. It was about time he moved onto something healthier, avoid dagger-wielding-backstabbing-misguided-girls, well girl in Scott's case.

"So you're indirectly implying that it could've been a hunter that attacked us?"

"**Hunters** in fact, I got more than two scents, there were faint but traceable"

"It would explain why they got the drop on us but then again, how would it connect with all these sacrifices?"

"I don't know man this is all messed up! Arg!"

He totally agreed, everything was in disarray they were basically riding on their own assumptions here. Talking to Deaton that morning had helped somewhat but then Scott decides to go all alone in the forest and find something that totally throws him off his game. He knew it wouldn't be easy but a guy could dream right?

"You still have that?" Scott nodded at the object around his neck.

Stiles looked down his chest "Its always on me actually..."he whispered turning his head towards Scott, the wolf still reeked of guilt and regret he didn't need a sensitive nose to know that. Scott had always worn his heart on his sleeve. He was not oblivious to the almost non-existent space between Scott and himself nor they way his friend would brush up against him as if to check that he really was there. He didn't mind but that only served to remind him that they were still ways away from what they used to be. But this was progress- a step towards the right direction.

•••••••

Ten 'o clock came sooner than he'd anticipated, one moment he was with Scott trying to make sense of everything. The next, stuck in a room so thick with tension he could cut it with an electrical chainsaw, it was that **thick**. While Stiles and Scott stayed to close to each other, the rest of the crew scattered about the room. It was unnerving to say the least kept him wringing his hands more than usual. The restlessness making him fidget in his seat, I need my adderall he thought as he skimmed through the information laid out on the coffee table. Not wasting anytime he took out the A3 paper now full of elaborate writing and illustrations. He rolled it out while Scott took out the broken arrow from his bag pack setting it right in the middle of the paper. From what his father said earlier to him that day there was a pattern of three's, bodies doubling by three and found three days apart from each other. Peter and Derek identified the bodies found as those of werewolves, no trace was left by the killer/s.

"I can't really recall exact details of happened the night we got attacked.." Stiles started "..everything was a blur as if they had dosed us with some sleeping gas"

"**They.**.." Derek said in a set frown.

"They were hunters" Scott piped out "I'm sure of it, this arrow" pointing to the broken arrow on the table "is one meant for hunting specifically hunting people like us"

'How can you be sure of that?" John questioned.

"If you look at the tip you will find that it has a crest like one you would probably find on the Argents weapons, an arrow needs to have something to show it belongs to a certain family. In most cases a crest is caved at the side of the arrowhead"

"It would make sense" Stiles continued "considering the evidence but this is where it comes off funny to me, not the situation is funny but if I was de-...moving on! Uhmm there is a pattern of three.."

"Way to state the obvious" Erica's snarly voiced out.

Stiles fingers twitched at the comment "aaand I was saying there is a pattern of three which could mean anything really. But all these people found were werewolves...omega, beta and alpha. Like a triskelion symbol-three interlocked spirals from the center-the center being that they're all one species, **werewolves**."

"We figured wolves are the ones being targeted without the elaborate explanation. What is your point?"

_You just had to kill my moment. Stupid sourwolf._

"There are sacrifices Derek..."

_And I didn't need to find actual bodies to know that, take that smartass!_

"How can you be sure of that?"

_Shit! _Of course a pattern does not mean that these killings are sacrifices, serial killers do this all the time. But he hadn't been counting on Derek asking him that kind of question, he obviously couldn't lie to him nor anyone for that matter. He was terrible at lying, sociopathic tendencies had unfortunately skipped his generation. But he didn't want them to know about his situation with the nemeton it was too soon and too close to the Nogitsune incident_. They would put me under the suspicious glare!_

"We were surrogate sacrifices remember?! We umm still connected to the nemeton, a package deal Deaton said."

_Saved by Scott...oh no he is just as bad as I am. _

"Okay fine what about the hunters? "

_He believed that?_

He turned to look at his best friend who gave him a calm look, he wasn't exactly lying so it could've passed off as the truth. How much has Scott changed without him noticing?

"That's what we all need to figure out, there are still missing body parts that are unaccounted for."

With that said everybody in the room nodded their heads taking in what had just been said. Stiles had been expecting something to go wrong, maybe waiting for someone to point out his sudden enthusiasm towards the matter or his dad's involvement in the all of this. But nothing... His eyes strayed from the coffee table to the room around him maybe he was over thinking everything, looking to find things that aren't there. He was hungry anyways it could be the hunger making him so restless, he would kill for some cur-...Lydia Martin?

_What was she doing here?_

The strawberry blonde was perked on the couch just opposite his, how could've he missed such perfection? Shaking his head he watched as the blonde stare at her nails seemingly bored out of her mind but as he looked closer. He spotted lines of frustration around her pink colored plump lips, something was bothering her he deducted. Lydia had a way of conveying her concerns like now for instance, posing in manner one would excuse for someone not giving two fucks about the world around her-not far away from the truth though. Getting up from his spot on the couch he walked over to Lydia and dropped right next to her.

"Ave mulier, quomodo huic vesperum?"

"You got that straight from the internet, didn't you?"

"I'll have you know google translate has saved lives."

"Maybe saved your ass during your assignments but lives? Really Stiles?"

Stiles chuckled at that "You see it has saved my ass which is part of me...and I am alive soooooo technically speaking it has saved at least one life."

A smile quirked at the corner of Lydia's mouth before a full blown smile took over her features. _Yes I know I'm awesome. _

"Its aah nice to see you **awake**" Lydia said waving her hands at Stiles.

Oh, she probably had come to see him during his coma, not that he minded it was nice to know that she had cared enough to do so.

"Hehe yeah long nap right? Who sleeps that long anyways-"

"Ah well-"

"Don't answer that! Epic fail at a rhetorical question." both laughed losing some of the tension that had surrounded them. It was nice laughing again he thought to himself he hadn't done that in a while. Before either one could talk Derek had stepped out in front and addressed them, not that Stiles paid attention. He hadn't taken his adderall which made it hard to focus on anything, his adrenaline faux energy had left him long before his short conversation with Lydia. Soon enough Scott and his dad were saying their goodbyes with a promise of a visit the next day. Even the beautiful Lydia Martin had mentioned something about catching up over lunch the following week, which had been great and all if it wasn't for Erica.

"Still hoping to get her to like you huh Stilinski?"

He hadn't responded to that, no he just wasn't going to give the egotistical bitch the satisfaction. Yeah she could take a seat.

•••••••

Maybe this was a hobby rather than a combating boredom/depression mechanism, staring at the ceiling he meant. It was calming just looking at something yet nothing at the same, it cleared the tidal waves that were his thoughts. The blank space provided peace to the never ending distractions his mind seem to be drawn to, it didn't bother him but a relief once in a while was good. He pushed the soft covers off him and got out of bed, it was no use sleeping if he's been awake for over an hour now plus he was thirsty. His stomach growled, some food would do you'd swear he grew an extra two stomachs overnight. He blames the pissy soup he was subjected to eating all those days ago, quickly he grabbed a shirt off the floor and wore it on his way out. In just seconds he was descending the stairs, towards the last step he noticed that the lights were still on in the kitchen. That's when he spotted Derek gulping down a bottle of water, tiny little droplets escaping his mouth, trailing down the man's adam's apple all the way to the base of his neck. _So this is what's its like to experience a live commercial. _

Discarding his thoughts he walked through the lounge and straight to the kitchen, feet carrying him to the fridge. Without a word he took out some juice and gulped it without a second thought.

"Somebody might drink from that."

Stiles shook the now empty juice box in the air "Not anymore" chucking the box into the trash.

"What are you doing up?" Derek clipped voice sounded.

"I should be asking you that question" finally looking Derek who was sweating profusely " workout during sleeping too?". After two minutes without a response he gave up on the notation that the grumpy wolf would say anything.

"Went out for a run"

_He lives!_

"Dude its like three...in the morning I don't know about you but that does not sound as normal as you think it does"

He heard a snort behind him well it was nice to know he was funny but when he thought about it Derek wasn't actually born human. His version of normal might be different to the rest of theirs, even if it gave off serial killer vibes. Searching through the cupboards he took out a bowl and dished up the last of the remaining chicken pasta.

"You know Stiles lying is not easily achieved when it comes to werewolves"

_Well that came out of nowhere. _

"Why would you say that?"

"You two are not telling me something I know it, its bad enough that you didn't want to be apart of this. Now you withholding information?"

"Oh you done? Good because I wasn't planning on answering you anyways..."

"Stiles!" Derek growled breath coming out in huffs, chest rapidly rising up and down.

"**WHAT!**" He shouted roughly placing the bowl onto the counter top."You want me to what huh? Be honest? Tell you everything and get nothing in return? What Derek?"

"This is not the time for you two to be hiding anything from me"

"Oh ho you one to talk, you think I didn't notice how both you and Peter mysteriously went AWOL on us?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Derek's shoulders stiffened. _Jackpot!_

"Hit a nerve didn't I? You've made it pretty clear that you have a life outside this whole supernatural crap and now I'm telling you I'm titled to mine."

Angry at the outcome of his little trip he picked up the bowl of pasta and walked around the counter wanting to distance himself from the wolf. Only for a hand to shoot out and grab his wrist tightly, he then found himself face to face with Derek.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn!" Derek growled his breath hitting Stiles lips, causing a tingle to course through him.

"Answer me!"

Stiles stood there frozen eyes trained on the murky green eyes he was faced with, lost in the raw emotions brewing within them. Ostensibly fed up with the silence Derek let go of his wrist.

"¿Qué está mal con él?!" The man growled out throwing his hands up in question.

He then watched as the man disappeared up the stairs muttering in **spanish? **His heart was pounding so hard it ringed in his ears, having a conversation with that guy was close to impossible. He suddenly felt drained, all they do nowadays is fight each other.

_He is going to kick me out, I'm not going to last very long as an 'illegal adoption'. _

He later found himself in his temporary bedroom scribbling notes on a piece of paper. Sleep hadn't claimed him even as the digits on his clock changed from 4:59 am to 5:00 am. Each attempt to fall asleep ended in him opening his eyes in shock, murky green eyes lurking at the corner of his mind. Curiosity pushed at him urging him to satisfy his interest which failed not to freak him out. He needed to stop with this curiosity thing, he was not a cat nor did he have nine lives.

_Arrg I want curly fries dammit!_

•••••••

I appreciate all those who are reading this, really I do.

Next chapter will most definitely be in Derek's POV.


End file.
